The de Luca Gang
The de Luca Gang is an organized crime syndicate based in New York Cite, New York, which dates back to 1960s. It is currently led by their founder, the vampire Niccolo de Luca, and the members consists of mostly vampires. Since its creation, the de Luca Gang has been involved in a wide range of criminal activities, including loansharking, coercion, hijacking, robbery, drug trafficking, fraud, money laundering, gambling, prostitution, extortion, political corruption, and murder. The de Luca Gang does not have a monopoly on organized crime in NYC, but are a powerful, violent, and large criminal organization in the city. Higher law enforcement attention and general attrition has led to the de Luca Gang's gradual decline since the late 21st century. During a period in 2023, the De Luca Gang were secretely infiltrated by the undercover police detective and vampire Justus Hawkins. Members The de Luca Gang has varied greatly in size over the years, but has increased after members isn't secluded to only vampires. Current numbers are unknown. Boss *'Niccolo de Luca', the founder and boss of the gang. Underboss *'Anthony' "Tony", is Niccolo's right-hand man and long-time friend. Anthony knows of everything that is worth knowing that's going on in the gang. Crew leaders Crew leaders, are a ranking member and heads and commands over a crew of soldiers who has major social status and influence in the organization. Crew leaders reports directly to the boss or underboss. *'Captain', the one commanding over the crew of soldiers where Justus are included. Justus never learns his real name since the man are always called "Captain" by his men, but suspects the man to be a former police officer. Soldiers A soldier is the first official level in the gang. They must prove themselves to the bosses and can only be included into official ranks of soldiers after a period of proving themselves "on record" with an incumbent member. Once inducted, a soldier is part of a crew, a collection of soldiers and associates working under a crew leader. A soldier's main responsibility is to earn money and kick a portion of his profits up to his branch boss. Under most circumstances, a soldier never receives orders directly from de Luca. Rather, Niccolo passes orders down the "chain of command" to the soldiers. They also serve as muscle of de Luca gang and can be relied on to commit acts of intimdation, threats, violence and murder. The soldier is obliged to obey orders from his crew leader to commit murder for the gang. * Justus Hawkins, an undercover cop who infiltrated the gang and rose to the ranks of soldier. *'Joseph' "Joey", a soldier in the same crew as Justus. *'Sofia', a soldier in the same crew as Justus. *'Santino' "Sonny", a violent soldier and enforcer in the same crew as Justus. *'Noah', a skilled soldier in another crew. Bodyguards Certain soldiers, who have proven themselves trustworthy and loyal, are chosen by Niccolo to sometimes act as his bodyguards when needed. Bodyguards although just a specific kind of soldier, are still considered a higher rank due to their privilege of working close to the leader. *'Michael', a high-ranking soldier who Niccolo often uses as a bodyguard due to his unquestioning loyalty. *'Frederico' *'Celeste' Lower Members These are the low-level members of the de Luca gang who haven't yet proven themselves enough to rise to the rank of soldier. They are "junior" members and are usually younger, inexperienced members who usually performs simple tasks such as beatings and robbery. *'Vincent' "Vince" a low-ranking member who were the one who introduced Justus into the gang. His fate is unknown after Justus' true intentions are found out by de Luca. *'Wallace' "Wally", a low-ranking member who befriends Justus. Possible Recruits: *Unknown Former Members *'Darren Murphy', former lover of the leader Niccolo de Luca and therefore inofficial member of the gang. *'Carlo', a soldier (deceased) *'Alfredo' "Al", a soldier (deceased) References Category:Organizations Category:Criminal Category:Groups